


One Minute

by Animefan22



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, use of ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm probably never going to add more to this so if you ask, I'll explain if I can (or care to) because I honestly didn't want to make this longer than I already did.</p></blockquote>





	One Minute

One Minute

  
One minute was all Anna needed to talk to Elsa. One minute was the one thing that could change everything. One minute. But would it be enough? Would it really be enough to change Elsa’s mind? There was only one way to find out.

Anna told Kristoff and Olaf to stay outside the palace so she and her sister could have a moment to talk. She knocked and the door opened. As she walked in, she closed it for privacy.  
"Whoa…" she breathed out, taking in the sights of the all-ice palace.

"Elsa? It’s Anna." she called out as she almost stumbled on the ice on her way to the stairwell.

When the blonde heard the familiar voice, she stepped out from the door atop the stairs.

"Anna?"

the ginger looked up and smiled soft. “Elsa we need to talk, please.” she almost begged as she made her way up the stairs.  
"Talk? But what abo— Anna be careful!" Elsa exclaimed but was a bit too late.  
Anna had stumbled on the last step and tackled Elsa down on accident. Her eyes were screwed shut, afraid she broke anything. When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes slowly. They soon widened at what was going on.

When Anna slipped, she not only toppled her sister down but also became lip locked with her as well. Both blushed dark.  
The ginger pulled away in bewilderment and shock. “I-I’m sorry, Elsa! I did—mmph!” she was cut off with another kiss.  
The struggling turned to soft platonic moans. The sisters became entangled within themselves soon becoming a tangle of limbs as their mouths fought for dominance.  
Elsa finally pulled apart. “Wait. Come with me.” she stood and helped her sister to her feet.  
The blonde took hold of the gingers hand and led her to her bedroom in the icy domain she called a palace.

The interior of the room was of course made of ice, icicles hung form the ceiling giving the room a third dimensional look when light shone through the droplets of ice. The bed was like a bank of snow, plush and soft at first glance, but when sat upon, or laid upon, it felt like any normal bed with normal blankets and pillows, also made of snow specially made for this kind of bed.  
When at the bed, Elsa turned Anna so she was facing her, also giving easy access for Anna to fall onto the bed. When they were face to face, their lips clashed in another kiss until a pink tongue made its way to the others lips, asking for entry.

Anna obliged and opened her mouth obediently for Elsa. Once Elsa’s tongue was inside, it roamed, licking and feeling any and everything: her teeth, pallet and tongue elicitng moans from the younger woman. Soon, the same moans filled the room.  
Elsa pressed herself against Anna thus pushing her back onto the plush surface, both falling down with Elsa ontop, snow crinkling soft under their combined weight.  
The older woman shifted so she was straddled on Anna’s hips, lips moving from the other pair of lips to her jaw, then her neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses and hickeys down her skin to her shawl. When she met the shawl, she all but ripped it off her save for the clasp in the front. Once the insulting garment was gone, she set to work on her dress, slipping it off her in no time flat leaving Anna’s exposed chest out in the open.

The redhead flushed when she saw her sister staring hungrily at her chest, nipples becoming pert and hard from lust and cool air in the room.  
"Are you aroused or just happy to see me?" Elsa purred taking a nipple between her lips and giving it some much needed attention while her hand went to work on her other nipple.  
"B-both can be an answer right?" Anna asked between shaky breathes and soft moans. A loud hum causing her nipple to vibrate was all Anna needed to grab a fistful of platinum hair and moan to her hearts content.

Elsa soon switched her hand and mouth to the other and went to work on the other swollen bud eliciting soft gasps as teeth brushed it.  
"Elsa~" was all Anna could say at the moment.  
Soon, petite hands hand their way down her sides to her thighs, rubbing and squeezing soft here and there until they got to the apex of her thighs.  
Elsa unlatched her mouth from the bug with a resounding pop as she kissed anna again before kissing further down the tanner body getting closer to her intended destination.  
Once at her legs, Elsa gently pried open her legs to get a look at her pussy, dripping wet with arousal.  
"Is this for me? Oh, Anna, you shouldn’t have" she growled soft looking at the red lips presented for her.  
Upon feeling cool fingers run along her lips, Anna bucked and jerked her hips to them whimpering as she did so.  
Fingers rubbed and slid along her folds, ghosting over her clit and entrance, both just begging to be played with and fucked.  
"Elsa," she whined, "please fuck me.." Anna groaned out.  
"Speak louder, my love, I can’t hear you"

"Elsa, gods damnit, fuck me will you?" she all but screamed.  
A smirk graced once gentle lips as the blonde plunged two fingers inside which resulted in a loud moan from her sister.  
Elsa pumped her fingers in her hard and deep, making sure to hit the right spots, curling her fingers and pulling Anna closer and closer to the edge. Anna did nothing but egg on Elsa to fuck her more, her moans getting longer and louder, hips bucking to the tempo of delicate fingers inside of her till,  
"Fuck, Elsa I’m so close" Anna groaned out, back arching off the bed as a hand gripped the snow, her other hand on the blonde’s wrist to keep tempo and speed.  
"Come for me" Elsa purred into her ear, slowly adding a third finger and pumping her fingers harder.  
The sensation of her sister inside her and the ultimate piece of tabbo, pushed her over the edge, her hips becoming more and more sporadic as she reached her climax, a moan escaping her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

Once down from her high, Elsa pulled her fingers from the slick pussy and licked them clean before Anna grabbed her wrist and suckled the digits clean causing Elsa to blush at the sight and get flustered.  
Anna pulled her hand from her mouth and smirked slyly before pushing her sister down.  
"I think it’s high time I repay you for what you did~" she murmured against lips, hands trailing down her abdomen.  
Elsa wasn’t prepared for Anna to become dominant now.  
As clumsier hands made their way to her breasts and crotch, her breath hitched, ready for the iminent rush of pleasure, she felt—-

"….57, 58, 59, 60! Hi I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!!" came a high pitched voice that brought her back to reality.  
"Olaf?"

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably never going to add more to this so if you ask, I'll explain if I can (or care to) because I honestly didn't want to make this longer than I already did.


End file.
